


Expectations

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: Code Lyoko
Genre: Developing Friendships, Drabble, Gen, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-03 21:55:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10976103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Sissi asks what the nightmares are about, but lying is easier.





	Expectations

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I neither own 'Code Lyoko' nor am I profiting off this.

"Were you expecting to be kicked out or something?" Sissi throws her a mostly dry towel. "I left a little bit of hot water, but you better hurry before others use it up." 

Aelita pulls her feet to her chest. No one else is even awake to use up the hot water. Their dormitory still has people snoring, sighing and bodies flopping around. 

"What are the nightmares about?" Sissi pulls a comb through her hair. "No one screams like because they dreamt about going to class in their underwear."

People have nightmares about that? It looks like candy canes and unicorns in comparison to hers as Odd would say. 

"I never remember."


End file.
